oh no there back
by Bella Cullen1228
Summary: Bella live has been great since she has been a vampire. But someone is coming but who? Someone is alive that she thought was dead who? What will happen? Read and find out! R&R!


As I was walking down the hallway I seen Edward talking to Alice. I wonder what their talking about. You know that I have been a vampire for 25 years and I have an AMAZING husband and a perfect daughter. I had Renesmee when I was 18 and my father would have been is now dead by termical cancer just like Jacob except he was killed 20 years after the Volturi by a Vampire attack. We were all sad expecially Renesmee since she was going to get married to him 2 weeks after he was killed. "Hey!Bella!Come here." Alice said. " Hey my love."" Edward said.  
"Edward, I need to tell you something."I said. "What is it?" " I'm scared." "Wait, why?"" Alice suddenly jumped in. "Bella so I was wondering don't you think we should go to the baseball field after school, there's a storm sometime today in the afternoon." I didn't answer for a couple of seconds. "BELLA! Are you listening to me???" Alice said. "Bella? What's Wrong?" Edward says in a low whisper. "Oh, I'm sorry um yea we should go to the baseball field." "Are you alright Bella?" Alice said. "Yes! I'm great!" " Bella lets goto my Volvo." Edward said. "Ok."  
We walked across the hallway to the outside then across the lot. "Bella tell me why you were scared." I sighed for a second. " Edward I was thinking about the Volturi." "Ok, Bella the Volturi why are you thinking of that?" I looked up " I'm afraid that, that's going to happen again." he looked shocked "Bella, listen, my love, it's not going to happen again, I promise. You and I will be safe I love you." then Edward gave me a soft delicate kiss and ran the kisses down my neck. I leaned on the car so I could be comferable while he was giving me the best kisses of my life. "Man, Bella you look good today!" "Yea, real fine! Actually, hot!" some boys said. Edward kissed me a second time just so those boys could get the message clear about me and him. "Mom!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Renesmee screamed from across the lot. She walked towards us. "Mom! Dad! Alice...She had another vision!!!!!!!!!" I looked at Edward.  
"Of...Of What?" "Of the clearing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked very scaredly at Edward. "Edward that's where the Volturi was!!!" " Bella that's also where the baseball field is and we are going there today so it would be ok. It's probably just the vision of us playing baseball." He gave me another kiss then told me to get in the car. "Where was Renesmee going?" I said. "She's going to go with Alice Jasper Emmet and Rosalie." "So where are we going?" he looked up to me "To our meadow."  
We parked a couple of blocks away from our meadow and walked the rest of the way there. Then, we arrived to the meadow.I layed down with Edward. He pulled me on top of him and gave me a kiss. I grabbed his hair then, I took my hand and moved it up and down his shirt, he took my hand and,put it on his cheek. "I love you." Edward said in a amazing voice. He kissed my neck then I looked up. For a second I thought I seen someone then, I knew I seen someone. I could have sworn I seen Aro. "Stop!!!" "Sorry Bella I won't move so fast next time." "Edward, wer're not safe here please let's go home. We could finish somewhere else but, not here." He looked confused.  
"Bella,my love, why is it not safe?" I startled for a second. I figured I would just tell him that I scented a vampire among us and not explain everything until I got home so, I did. "Edward, it's just I scented a vampire among us." "I don't scent one." Wow. That's weird I can still smell Aro and, Edward can't. Your loosing it Bella your totally loosing it now. It's just your imagination.  
"Honey, let's just leave I'm hungry let's go get the family so we could go hunt a little."  
So many questions were running threw my head. Why was Aro there? Is my thinking of the Volturi going to be true? Am I imagining this? Finally we were home. I went to me and Edwards room. "Honey tell me what really was the matter." Edward said.  
"Edward, it's complicated I seen Aro. I'm scared I said I had a feeling that the Volturi was going to happen again and now it's becoming possible." Suddenly I seen Jacob in my mind.  
I miss him. He was my dearest friend next to Alice and the other Cullens. I'll never forget the day Billy told me that Jacob was killed by a vampire. "This just reminds me of Jacob." I said. "Bella, he helped us through the Volturi he was a great friend, then a vampire killed him. They shouldn't have done that but, they did." Edward paused. Then, he started again. "Bella the Volturi is not going to happen again and if it does I'm going to make you safe again.I love you." Then, Edward kissed me and I held his neck then grabbed a big part of his hair then pulled his hips so I could make him sit on his black leather couch with me. His hand slipped and grabbed my leg then put it around his waist. He told me to put my head on his chest then I did what he told me what to do. " So the lion fell in love with the lamb." he said. "What a stupid lamb." I said back. "No, not a stupid lamb." Then, I took his hand and kissed him for a while. There was a bagging sound and screaming. We got up and ran down stairs. Nessie was holding someone and everyone was talking.  
EPOV OMG!!!!!!!!!!! JACOB IS HERE! MY JACOB IS HERE!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT I LOST HIM!!!!!!!!!! They were Renesmee's thoughts that hit me. Jacob turned around to look at Bella, When she saw him she was so happy!  
"JAKE!!!" She ran into him and he swung her around she laugh like a little kid. 


End file.
